Ordinary Girls in a Magical World
by Cruel Destiny
Summary: Their adventures have finally come to a close... or have they? With an almighty scream and an equally good jump to go with it, one of them (guess who!) has disappeared into who-knows-where! Now the girls, with the help from the G-Boys must track her down!
1. Introduction

Introduction-

For all you ppl who haven't read 5 Ordianry Girls (another version), here's a little introduction so you know what the hell is going on in this fic (the sequel)-

Liza, Amanda, Judy, Alice and Anastasia (a.k.a. Anya)- Just 5 ordinary girls leading ordinary lives until they have a brief encounter with the 5 Gundam boys!

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei- Come on! You don't seriously need me to explain who these boys are!

Pairings 

Liza + Heero

Anya + Duo

Amanda + Trowa

Judy + Quatre

Alice + Wufei

Don't expect too much of these pairings in this fic though! Also includes new characters


	2. The Wrong Door

Chapter 1- The Wrong Door

A.N. This is a sequel to my version of 'Just 5 ordinary girls' only this one's totally different to the sequel Lizalaroo wrote!

It was a few months after the 5 girls got high and sang 'Hero' by the roadside. They had given up on their nicknames as they couldn't be stuffed calling each other that and plus Liza hated hers. 

They were planning on celebrating Liza's 14th birthday at the Midnight Run. It was almost midnight and they were cruising along on the motorcycles given to them by the Gundam boys. Amanda had, amazingly and mysteriously enough- not to mention weirdly and strangely, been allowed to come by her way over protective parents. Now their only problem was- they were lost!

"We should turn this way!" Anastasia pointed in one direction as they pulled over at a red light.

"No!" Judy protested shaking her head in the horse- butt way, "It's that way!" she jabbed her finger in the opposite direction

"Shut up you guys!" Liza rolled to a stop beside them, "Let's just go straight!"

"Omae o korosu Liza! We should have turned left at the last set of traffic lights, instead of listening to you and going straight! That's how we got lost, you baka!" Alice yelled over the motorcycle engine noise

"Why, you..!" Liza screamed at her, losing it completely and started shouting things at Alice in Japanese, including the famous Omae o korosu (I will kill you), handicappu usagi (handicapped rabbit- Liza has a warped sense of humour ^_^v) and a couple of other phrases she managed to memorize from Amanda's smelly 130 year old Japanese dictionary. From behind them, Amanda rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"The lights have turned green, dammit- now go!" Amanda had to yell at the top of her lungs to make herself heard. They pulled over the side of the road and argued for a bit more before they finally decided to go straight. They were speeding along and Anastasia, who was now at the back of the group kept looking behind her.

"Anya, what is it?" Liza asked, the fifth time Anastasia looked back.

"I think some one's following us," she replied, looking back again. Judy started laughing.

"Could it be the boogie man?" she put on an exaggerated scary voice and started laughing so hard, she accidentally swerved her motorcycle into the next lane. She moved back into the right lane, still laughing.

"Haha," Anastasia said sarcastically, giving Judy an evil glare even though Judy was laughing too much to notice.

"Anastasia, if you still see them there when we get close to the Midnight Run, tell us, okay?" Alice told her

They drew closer to the Midnight Run.

"Guys, whoever it is, they're still following us!" Anastasia told them

"Here- I know my way from here through a few back roads. We'll have to shake these guys off," Liza told them as she swerved into a narrow lane. The other four followed her.

"They're still following us!" Anastasia said urgently. They rounded corners and swerved round bends but they couldn't shake them off.

"Let's make a break for it!" Liza screamed, "We can't lose them- we'll make a break for the Midnight Run!" The others nodded in agreement. They all raced forward at break neck speed and landed up in the side parking lot of the Midnight Run.

"They're still there!" Anastasia panted. Judy started laughing

"Judy, we're being stalked by a total stranger and you're laughing!" Alice shrieked. Judy started laughing even harder.

"Look!" Liza screamed, " the Door that Wufei pointed out! We can escape our stalkers by travelling to their world!"

Indeed there was a door there- it looked very similar to the one the Gundam boys used to travel back to their own world.

"Let's go!" Anastasia wrenched the door open and disappeared into the darkness, closely followed by Judy. Alice was next and Liza was right behind her.

"Hey Amanda are you coming or what?" Liza asked her as she stood there staring at the dismounting figures.

"Yeah," she sounded distant and vague. Those two figures seemed familiar in some odd way. Tall and lanky... hmm...

She was jerked out of her deep concentration when Liza pulled her arm really hard.

"Let's GO Amanda!" she hissed and pulled her closer. Then with one final tug, they were completely immersed in darkness.

Meanwhile, Ivan was looking suspiciously at the nerdy guy who parked his motorcycle right beside his.

"Hey, who are you and why were you following me?" the other guy asked

"What's it to you?" Ivan asked him, "And I wasn't following you! You were following me! What's your name anyway?"

"It's Andric. I wasn't following you, I was following Amanda!"

"Yeah? Well so was I!" Ivan practically yelled

"Where is she anyway?" Andric looked around for her

"She must have gone through that door!" Ivan pointed to the open door, which was banging to and fro in the slight breeze. They looked on the other side of the door. It was pitch-black.

"Since you got me into this, maybe you should go first!" Ivan shoved Andric hard in the back, sending him into the darkness. No scream, no thump at the bottom. Ivan shrugged his shoulders and jumped in after him.


	3. I am... where?!

Chapter 2- I am… where?!

Liza woke up with a jolt. Her eyes slowly came into focus. She saw beams of wood, a traditional Japanese ceiling. She realized she was lying on a thin mattress. She sat up and screamed. A grey- haired boy with glasses rushed into the room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Liza looked at his face and screamed again.

"Calm down," he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "please calm down. You'll wake my grandparents!"

Liza decided to take his advice and calm down. She inhaled and exhaled deeply a couple of times.

"Where am I?" she asked finally

"You're in Readington. I found you unconscious near Penguin Park," he replied. She couldn't help it, she screamed again.

"What?! I'm not supposed to be in Cardcaptors!" she shrieked, running her fingers through her hair, "I'm supposed to be in Gundam Wing, in the Sanc Kingdom, in Japan! I don't know!" she rambled on, then suddenly stopped and inhaled sharply.

"If I'm in Readington, then you must be Julian!" she exclaimed

"Yes, how did you know my name?" he looked at her curiously

"Where's Amanda and Alice and Judy and Anya?" she asked

"Woah, slow down. We only found 2 other girls with you at Penguin Park!"

"What?!" Liza shrieked for the second time, "only two? But what happened to the other two? This doesn't make sense!"

Meanwhile Tori and Sakura waited tensely outside his room. Tori had found an unconscious girl at Penguin Park while walking home with Julian and brought her home for immediate medical attention. Tori even gave up his room for her. The doctor was examining her inside.

"Do you think she's all right, Tori?" Sakura asked

"She better be," Tori replied in an oddly strangled voice

"Hello? Hey, are you alive?"

Alice felt someone poking her side.

"Ow, stop it- that hurts!" she brushed whoever's hand it was away.

"So you ARE alive after all!"

Alice opened her eyes to see someone with black hair looking at her, "Wufei?" she asked hopefully

"Huh? Who the heck's Wufei? I'm Meilin Rae! Li! I think this girl's delirious!" the black haired girl (Alice was supposing it was a girl) called to someone else. She turned to see whom Meilin was calling. A boy of about 10 entered the room, holding a bowl of soup that smelt absolutely delicious. Alice sat up and rubbed her head. She winced. It was sore.

"You must try to rest," he told her, handing her the soup, "You took a nasty fall. It's a good thing I could summon the Wind Element in time to save you from ending up at the bottom of that cliff!"

"What? A cliff? Huh?" Alice seemed confused.

"My name is Li. I saved you from falling. I can't explain everything to you right now. Just drink your soup"

Alice decided to obey for now and accepted her soup.

Ivan and Andric were in a strange land. It didn't look like any city they had ever been in before. And everything was written in Japanese- the last time they checked, they were in Sydney, Australia. They stuck together but still weren't talking to each other. Andric did however, even though Ivan hated to admit it, have an advantage as he recognized a few Japanese characters.

"Here," Andric grunted finally, pulling Ivan into what looked like a cafe. The menus were all in Japanese. Ivan slammed his down after 5 minutes of futile deciphering and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, you there! D'you speak English?" Ivan pointed at the shop person

"Yes I do," the shop person replied

"Good. I want a coffee Gloria Jeans style- best stuff in the world that is and..." he continued on. A huge anime sweat-drop rolled down Andric's forehead. How could Amanda put up with this guy, he thought, he talks in a whole other language!

Liza battled against the wind. She was wearing one of Julian's overcoats (which she nicked from his cupboard). She felt almost guilty. He had specifically told her not to go out since it was so cold. He was probably worried sick about her right now! She pushed down the feeling. She had to find the other two and then find Judy and Anastasia! She started running but stopped short in front of the cafe. She stared in the window. There was no mistaking it now- Andric and Ivan were here too! 

Amanda woke up to find Tori and Sakura standing beside her bedside. Bedside? She realized she was lying on a bed. She took a look around the room. Most of the stuff had "Private property of Tori Avalon. Do not touch" scribbled all over it

"Huh? Tori Avalon? Sakura Avalon?"

She looked over at the two people again.

"It really is…" she gasped, "Tori and Sa…Sakura!"

"Try to rest!" Tori told her. "You've been through a terrible ordeal"

"Terrible ordeal? Wha…?"

"Look, you're in Year 8 right?"

"Um…yeah…"

"I'm taking you to Readington High School tomorrow where you can meet up with your other two friends."

"Two?!" Amanda shrieked despite her mildly sore throat. "Only two? There were meant to be four others!"

"I dunno what you're talking bout, but one of them went with Julian…"

"Yue?!" Amanda yelled.

"No, not me- Juli…"

"Not YOU. I meant Y-U-E! The Second Guardian and Judge of the Clow Cards…" she trailed off after receiving the frantic gestures Sakura made behind her brother's back. She covered her hand with her mouth

"Oh, right. I forgot!"

Tori looked from Sakura to Amanda. "Is there something I need to know about?"

"No, nothing at all Tori!" Sakura exclaimed hurriedly.

"Whatever," he looked skeptically from Amanda to Sakura one last time before exiting the room, slamming the door after him


	4. A Twist of Fate

Chapter 3- A Twist of Fate

The next day...

"I don't believe this," Liza moaned, "We're stuck here in Readington and who knows where the other two are and what trouble they've gotten into already"

Suddenly Amanda stifled a laugh.

"What is so funny?" Liza asked her, a little frustrated.

"Hey keep your undies on!" Amanda snorted, "I just thought- imagine Judy and Anastasia stranded somewhere together!"

Soon they were all laughing their heads off.

"Poor Anya!" Liza giggled.

Meanwhile...

"I am SO demented," Judy said, for what must've been the thirtieth time that day. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Yes we know already Judy, ok?" she looked at Judy who was busy picking thorns out of her jeans. "Where are the other 3 anyway?"

"Ecruteak City," Anastasia read of a nearby sign pointing further down the road, "I think I've heard Amanda mention it somewhere before… she said it was in Pokemon Crystal…hmmm…"

"Mmm…look! Blackberries!" Judy ran over to the bush and started picking. "Come on Anya! They're SWEET!" she turned around.

"Anya?" Anastasia wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Help! I'm down here!" she could hear Anya's voice but she couldn't see here

"Where are you?" Judy started walking around. Suddenly she fell into a deep hole.

"Here I am," Anastasia said looking a little annoyed now that Judy had fallen into the same hole as her and they had no chance of getting out.

"Who put this hole here anyway?" Anastasia asked

"You shouldn't have said that," Judy said in a singsong voice.

"Why?"

Judy giggled. "You'll see" 

"To protect the world from devastation," a voice came from a shadow looking down at them from outside the hole

"To unite all people within our nation," another voice

"See, I told you Anya- remember these people?"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"Oh hell... I remember these people alright"

"James" 

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light and yadda yadda yadda. Look, could you just help us outta this hole?" Anastasia called up to them

"LET US FINISH OUR MOTTO FIRST!" a redhead with weird hair shouted down at them.

"Geez and here I was, thinking Trowa's hair was as weird as you could get," Anastasia muttered sarcastically

"MY HAIR'S JUST FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Tryhard," Anastasia muttered

"TRYHARD?! I'LL SHOW YOU TRYHARD, YOU LITTLE PUNK! Grrrr…"

"Hey Jessie, wait!" a small cat-like creature was pulling at Jesse's leg.

"Oh my gosh!" Anastasia's face lit up. "Is that Meowth? Oh it's so CUTE!" She suddenly leapt out of the hole (much to the amazement of Judy) and started cuddling it. 

"Oh, it's so cute, it's so cute, it's so cute!" she started strangling it (by accident of course).

"Yeah, we're really happy for ya Anya, but d'you reckon you could pull me outta here first?" Judy called from down the bottom of the hole.

"Hey Jessie," the shoulder-length blue haired boy said, "those aren't the twerps!"

"Wha…? Then let's get outta here!" Jessie yelled

"Team Rocket's running off again!" they all started running in the opposite direction (including Meowth who had managed to get out of Anastasia's 'deadly' grasp- hehe).

"Wait for me, Meowth!" Anastasia started running after Meowth.

"Oh great," Judy said to herself, "now Anya's gone chasing after a talking cat and I'm stuck here without anyone to help me get out!"

Amanda, Alice and Liza were still sitting in the playground at Readington High. Alice was interrogating Amanda about her hairstyle.

"Amanda, are you trying to do your hair like Asuka from Evangelion?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Calm down Alice. She actually looks kinda cute like that!" Liza giggled

"Cute?! Why you..!" Amanda slowly reached for Liza's neck

"Oh and by the way, I saw Ivan and Andric here too!" Liza squeaked, to save her neck from getting wrung more than anything else.                 

Amanda stopped her onslaught. "Ivan?" 

"Yeah what?" a familiar voice said behind her. Amanda spun around.

"Ivan!"

"And Andric," another familiar voice piped up. Moments later, Amanda could see the Chinese boy's face.

"Yeah, whatever," Amanda waved him aside and turned her attention back to Ivan, "how did you get here?"

"Well... uh, actually, we were following you that night at the Midnight Run"

Liza laughed. "YOU were our stalkers?"

Ivan looked slightly uncomfortable. "Technically, yes. And Super- Nerd here happened to be doing the same thing. So we kinda followed you through the door and landed up here..."

"WHY are you wearing Readington uniforms?" Amanda asked

"Cos we figured we were gonna be here for a while so we signed up with Readington High. Andric faked all our parents' signatures. Why are YOU wearing Readington uniforms?" 

"Cos I'm staying with Tori, Liza's staying with Julian a.k.a. Yue and Alice's staying with Li, so we get by as 'exchange students'"

"Tori? You mean Tori Avalon?" Ivan asked.

"The one and only. Hey Tori! Yue, come over here!" Amanda waved to the two tall Year 10 boys sitting underneath a tree. They began to make their way over.

"Amanda, don't call me that, no-one can know!" Julian whispered to Amanda as he passed. Amanda just nodded and smiled sweetly. Liza looked at her suspiciously. Who knows what kind of mischievous thoughts were going on behind those innocent eyes…

"Um… hi!" Ivan looked up to Tori, not because he was impressed by him but merely because he was too tall. Ivan only went up to his shoulder and Andric, only up to his elbow. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tori asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"No," Amanda and Ivan replied simultaneously.

"Good," Tori nodded and walked off.

"Hmm…" Liza accessed the situation before her carefully. Two overprotective boys fighting over Amanda- this could get very nasty…

Ash Ketchum walked along with his friends Misty and Brock, ever on the lookout for Team Rocket. Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Woah! Where did that come from?!" Misty yelled covering her ears.

"There! There's a hole in the road!" Ash pointed to the obvious hole. "But what on Earth could scream that?"

He took a peek in the hole. There was a girl with two plaits standing down there looking up at them.

"Are you okay miss?" Ash asked

"Do I LOOK okay?!" the girl screamed. "I've gone high on berries, I've been stuck down here for who knows how long and my friend's gone chasing after a talking Meowth!"

"Talking Meowth? We'll get you outta there! Bulbasaur, go!" Ash sent out his cute grass-type Pokemon. "Get that girl out of that hole!" 

Bulbasaur did so. The girl started laughing. 

"That tickled!"

"What is your name?" asked Misty

"Judy," she said

"Okay, Judy. You were a victim of the old dig-a-hole-and- steal-their-Pokemon trick. Did you lose any Pokemon?" Ash asked

Judy started laughing again. "I don't even HAVE any Pokemon!"

"What about this friend of yours?" Misty asked

"Oh, her name's Anya," Judy said

"Anya… what a beautiful name… is this friend of yours a babe, by any chance?" Brock's eyes lit up like stars. Judy started laughing her head off again.

"No!" she was laughing so hard, she was walking backwards

"Hey, watch out!" Misty yelled, but it was too late.

"Damn," Judy swore, "I'm stuck in this bloody hole again!"

Ash sighed. "Bulbasaur, get her outta there…again"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur used its vine whip again to get Judy out

"You'd better come with us," Ash said, "we'll find Team Rocket sooner or later!"


	5. Fighting, Pokemon and Clow Cards

Chapter 4- Fighting, Pokemon and Clow Cards

"That Ivan boy's pretty cute you know," Alice commented after they left, "but then again, so is Li!"

"What was that?!" 

Alice turned around to see a very scray and menacing Meilin towering above her.

"Li is MINE sister, so just back right off!" Meilin declared

"Oh yeah?! You wanna fight then?!" Alice shrieked, getting up into her 'karate' position.

"You're on! But I must warn you, I am a blackbelt in taekwondo and karate!"

Li was standing on the side, looking totally embarrased that there were two girls fighting over him.

"Hey Sakura…" Madison started whispering to Sakura. Sakura nodded

"Hi-yaah! Hi-yaah! Hi- yaah!" Alice cried over and over as she kicked Meilin's sorry ass (sorry, I just really hate Meilin). Soon, Meilin was lying on the floor looking dazed, but within 2 seconds, she was up on her feet again.

"Meilin! Stop! You can't fight Alice! I …um… I" Li averted Alice's gaze as he was at an all time loss for words

"You might have won this time but I will get you next time, Ling!" Meilin declared before running off to the girls toilets- probably to cry.

From behind them, Sakura quetly whispered, "Fight Card return!"

"Who's that girl?" James asked Jessie pointing to the Chinese girl who wouldn't let go of Meowth.

"I don't care, but at least she kept Meowth quiet. But wait a minute," Jessie suddenly remembered something, "SHE CALLED ME A TRYHARD AND SHE SAID MY HAIR WAS WEIRD! Grrr…" She angrily ground her foot down on the small fire that James was building, putting it out.

"Jessie, that was our last match! Now how are we supposed to light a fire?" James whined

"Use Victreebel's flamethrower!" Jessie snapped

"But Victreebel doesn't have flamethrower!" James whined again.

They ended up, sitting in a small circle shivering like hell because of the cold, without anything to eat.

"You're so mean to Meowth!" Anastasia told them angily. "It's shivering cold and you won't even light a fire!"

"I would, only Jessie stomped out our fire which I was building using our LAST MATCH!" James shot a very annoyed look at Jessie.

"You guys are IDIOTS! Don't you even know how to light a fire using rocks?"

They both shook their heads.

"Here!" Anya picked up two sharp rocks and banged them together.

"Look! A spark!" James pointed excitedly. Soon, they had a full fire roaring.

"I must admit, you got a lot of spunk kid. What's your name?" James asked as they tucked into sleeping bags.

"Anastasia"

"Ah…that name… Anastasia. I've always loved that name…so long and graceful- like me! I remember when I was a young girl…"

BONK!

"This is no time to be having flashbacks!" James hissed after bonking Jessie on the head. "We're trying to get to sleep here!"

Jessie pouted. "Fine then- be that way!"

"Mmm… thank you Mr. Avalon! That was delicious!" Amanda sat back rubbing her stomach.

"Did you like it?"

"Oh definitely!" Sakura chimed.

"Hey squirt, don't you have any homework?" Tori asked Sakura

"Oh yeah!"  Sakura suddenly remembered that Ms. Mackenzie had given her a whole stack of homework sheets. She raced upstairs to get started.

"Oh my goodness! I just realized! I'm due at the university in 10 minutes!" Aidan looked at the clock. He whipped off his apron, dashed into his room and came out 10 seconds later.

"See you!" he called as he closed the door behind him. So now it was only Tori and Amanda.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" they both yelled at the same time. They dove for the phone simultaneously and Tori's hand landed on top of Amanda's hand, which was on the phone. Tori cleared his throat and removed his hand, looking the other way. Blushing slightly, Amanda picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Amanda?" Li was on the other side. "Call Sakura right away!"

"Is it…" Amanda dropped her voice because Tori was still in the room, "…is it a Clow Card?"

"How did you know about them?" Li asked astonished.

"No time to explain now… so is it?"

"Yes," Li said finally, "it is. Call her right away!"

"Right!" Amanda pushed down the phone and dashed upstairs, much to the amazement of Tori and knocked on Sakura's door.

"I know," Sakura opened the door, sealing wand in hand. Kero was floating beside her.

"So you're the girl who know about Sakura's power!" he commented.

"You'll have to go through the window," Amanda told her, "Tori is still downstairs!"

Sakura nodded. "But where are you going?" she asked as Amanda ran downstairs.

"Wait here for about 3 minutes!" Amanda called. "I have a very quick phone call to make!"

Ash, Misty, Tracey and Judy were walking around, looking for a Pokemon Centre to stop and rest at.

"I'm hungry," Ash moaned as his stomach growled.

"So am I," Judy laughed. Ash looked at her weirdly. How could anyone laugh when they were hungry? He just didn't get it. He shook his head. He didn't think he could ever get used to this weird girl. Suddenly there was a loud explosion.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it triple"

"Triple?" Misty asked, confused

Tracy shrugged. "They must've decided to include Meowth"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To  extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Anya"

"Huh?" Judy took a better look at the third figure and seconds later, burst out in fits of hysterical laughter. "Hahahahaha! Anya joined Team Rocket! Shit that's funny!

Wait till Liza, Alice and Amanda see this!" she sniggered, suddenly whipping a camera.

"Team Rocket has a new member?" the slow-as-usual Ash was finally catching on.

"Ahhh!" Anastasia turned away quickly but not before Judy could get 5 good shots of her.

"I got pictures of Anya in a Team Rocket costume!" Judy laughed with glee and began dancing around in circles like a mad psychomaniac (which, mind you, she is)

"I'll pay you back for that! Meowth, go!" Anastasia sent Meowth forward.

"Can I borrow Pikachu? Please, please, please?" Judy whined Ash

"Okay, fine. But he might not listen to you"

"Pikachu, go!"

"Meowth, scratch attack!" Anya commanded. Meowth extended his claws and began to attack.

"Pikachu, electrify him! Make him die, die, die!" Judy started laughing her head off again.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked confused, from Judy to Ash.

"Just do thunderbolt," Ash said, a huge anime sweatdrop rolling down his forehead.

"PIIIIIIIKKKAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!"

The whole place filled with electricity and seconds later…

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" *ping*


	6. The Dagger

Chapter 5- The Dagger 

"Hello, Yue? I need to speak to Liza!" Amanda told Julian as he picked up the phone.

"Um she's in the shower…want me to go check on her?"

"NO, DON'T!" Amanda practically yelled, earning a strange look from Tori.

Julian laughed. "I wasn't about to anyway!"

"Well that's a relief!" Amanda said with a hint of sarcasm. She thought, should I tell him, or should I not? Oh what the hell, he knows.

"Tell her that there's a Clow Card somewhere near the school!" Amanda relayed the information to Julian that Sakura told her.

"Okay!" So you know about them too…"Julian /Yue mused.

"I gotta go," Amanda said, "Sakura's waiting for me!"

She hung up and ran upstairs.

"Are we all ready?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay! Fly Card! Release and dispel!"

Wings grew onto the end of the staff and Sakura hopped on.

"Get on!" Kero told Amanda, "it's safe!"

"Cool!" Amanda said as she got on and they began to fly.

"Ash, teach me how to catch a Pokemon!" Judy whinged.

"Okay, fine! Do you have any money?"

"I got $5" Judy said, producing a purple/pink note (well they're purple and pink down here in Oz.)

"That can buy you a Pokeball, I guess. Here gimme your money and I'll give you a Pokeball!"

They made the trade.

"What kind of Pokemon do you want to catch?" Ash asked

"A fire-type!" Judy laughed

"What fire-type?"

"A Vulpix!" Judy nodded spasticatedly

"Well, you're lucky- this place is very good for catching Vulpix!" Brock told her. Suddenly a Vulpix burst out from the bushes. Without stopping to think, Judy yelled.

"Pikachu, go!" 

Pikachu, not knowing what else to do, ran forward.

"Thundershock!" Judy yelled. Pikachu thundershocked the poor Vulpix and the Vulpix fell to the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" Judy sent the Pokeball flying and hit the poor Vulpix square on the head. It struggled for a while before finally resigning to be caught.

"Yes! I caught Vulpix!" Judy rasised both her hands halfway above her head and began dancing around in circles (you gotta know the girl to know the look).

"She's definitely weird," Ash whipered to Misty

Sakura and Amanda landed inside Readington Elementary School grounds.

"That way!" Sakura followed her senses. They reached the Readington School Hall to see Li fighting with what seemed to be a giant dagger (and losing).

"Li!" Sakura screamed as he was knocked to the floor, his sword sliding to the other side of the room. As the dagger raced at him again, he was too stunned to move.

"Li!" both Meilin and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Shield Card! Protect Li from the dagger!" Sakura dispelled the Shield Card and it formed a protective sphere around Li, just in time.

"What card could it be?" Sakura was puzzled. Even Li didn't know what to do.

"Maybe the appearance of these girls had something to do with it," Kero mused, "I've never even seen this card!"

"What?! You haven't?!" Li and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Well I don't care! Sword Card- release and dispel!" Sakura yelled. Her Sealing Wand immediately became a razor sharp sword. "Clow Card, you've met your match!" Sakura declared, weilding her sword.

"Hotshot," Meilin muttered under her breath. Sakura and the giant dagger went into "battle".

"Kero! It's not working!" Sakura panicked as the giant dagger managed to slice through her skirt, causing some eye- widening from Li and Julian. Li would've gotten slapped really hard by Meilin if it weren't for the Shield.

"Try…" Kero started listing suggestions.  But Amanda wasn't listening… giant dagger… this reminded her of something. Suddenly it came to her.

"My dream!" she whispered. Suddenly she ran forward towards the dagger.

"Amanda, don't!" Sakura yelled. But Amanda shook her head and just stood there as the dagger raced towards her.

"I know what to do!" Amanda said. "Use Big to enlarge me, now!"

Sakura looked at Kero, confused.

"Do it," he told her, "she really looks like she knows what she's doing!"

"Big! Release and dispel! Make Amanda big!"

The Big Card dispelled and flowed into Amanda's body, slowly enlarging her and stopped as her head just scraped the roof. She ran towards the dagger and began stomping on it.

"It's shrinking!" Sakura gasped. Soon it was a small dagger. Sakura shrunk Amanda back.

"Clow Card, return to your power, confined!" Sakura sealed the card and to her surprise, the card flew to Amanda. Amanda caught it and stared at it.

"The Dagger Card," Li looked at it from behind her shoulder. 

"Li! You're injured!" Sakura said, worried inspecting the cuts that tore through his green robes.

"I'll be fine," Li said.

"I want you to keep the Dagger Card," Sakura told Amanda. Amanda looked at her surprised before shrugging and tucking it into her pocket.

"Let's go home," Sakura said dispelling the Fly Card once again as their mode of transport, "you coming, Li?"

"I DON'T THINK SO SISTER!" Meilin yelled

"Uh…okay… I guess that's a no!" Sakura looked at Meilin, totally freaked out.

"See ya!" Amanda waved as they flew off.

"Huh?" Tori was making his way up to his bedroom. The study room lights were still on. He peeped in and smiled. Amanda's head was resting on her open heavy maths textbook, pen still in hand. She was asleep.

"Poor girl," he smiled. He carried her upstairs and put her into his bed, opting instead to sleep in the sleeping bag on the floor.


	7. We're Here!

Chapter 6- "We're here!"

"So you caught a Vulpix," Ash said trying to make conversation and they walked along, "what are you going to call it?"

"Hmmm…" Judy thought for a while before screaming, "MORON!"

"I- I'M NOT A MORON!" Ash yelled

"No!" Judy started laughing. "I'm going to name my Vulpix 'Moron'!"

"Oookay," Ash said slowly. He didn't understand her way of thinking

"Great party turnout Tori!" Vicky told him as Readington High people surged into the Avalons' house.

"A welcome party for Amanda," Tori explained, "Julian and Liza are here too and Amanda insisted we invite the kid and his friend Alice!"

"Where is Amanda?" Vicky looked around. They heard screams and yells from the back porch. Tori and Vicky ran out to the back porch to find Amanda involved in a pillow fight with Alex, a boy from Year 9 (who was shorter than her). There was a Year 11 boy watching them. Suddenly Amanda ran over to him, holding a pillow.

"I dare you to hit me over the head the hardest you can with this pillow!"

"What?!" Jono (the Year 11 boy)'s eyes opened in surprise. "No way!"

"Why not?" Amanda asked

"Because…I don't know you that well!"

"Just hit me!"

This argument continued for a while before…

"Okay, fine! I'll hit you!" Jono said. He ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing the pillow and hitting Amanda over the head. He immediately dropped the pillow after hitting her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine!" Amanda said. "That didn't even hurt!"

Jono looked surprised. "Are you serious?"

Amanda nodded.

"Now I want you to punch me your hardest!" Amanda said

"What?! No way!" Jono looked rather freaked out

"Come on!" Amanda planted her feet firmly into the ground and looked at him, square in the eye.

"Only if you slap me" Jono said. Another girl, Elke, started slapping him playfully and suddenly POW! Amanda gave him her hardest slap across his right cheek.

"Ow! Oh my… where did you learn to slap like that?!" Jono put his hand on his cheek which had a red handprint there.

"Wow!" Elke looked at Amanda surprised.

"Okay, fine- I'll punch you now!" Jono said. He took his stance.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes," Amanda replied

"Are you very sure?"

"Just go already!" Amanda told him. He balled up him fist and punched her on the shoulder. She staggered back a step or two.

"Are you alright?" Jono asked again

"I'm fine- that didn't hurt either!"

"No way! There is no way that could not hurt!" Jono almost gasped

"Go again. Punch me right in the same spot again with your hardest punch!"

Jono almost had a nervous breakdown.

"Just do it!" Amanda told him. He punched her again. This time he really did have a nervous breakdown.

Hey, it's okay!" Amanda helped him stand upright. 

He grabbed her by her shoulders again. "How can it not hurt- seriously!"

"I dunno," Amanda shrugged her shoulders, "it just doesn't"

"That girl sure can stand a lot," Vicky remarked' "Jono's punches kill anyone else!"

"Yeah," Tori shrugged going back inside.

Duo and Quatre arrived in a forest.

"Weird place," Duo remarked looking around, "YAAH!" 

He backed into Quatre as he spotted a one legged, red- eyed bird staring at him from a tree branch.

"What the hell is that?!" Duo asked, totally freaked out

"I don't wanna know!" Quatre told him, "Let's get outta here!"

It was the day after the party, Saturday and Amanda was lying on her bed totally exhausted from the partying of the night before. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She groaned. 11am- she should be getting out of bed. She sat up and after about 20 minutes, finally hauled herself out of bed. She opened the window and was surprised to see Trowa on the front step arguing with Tori, who was still in his pyjamas.

"Tori!" she yelled out the window.

"Huh?" both of them looked up in mild surprise.

"Amanda!" Trowa said

"Amanda, this is some nut who says he's your friend," Tori told her.

"I'll be right downstairs," Amanda said dashing downstairs.

She soon found out that the Boys had traced them here through their advanced technology, Heero and Wufei were getting Alice and Liza and they were meeting in Penguin Park

Wufei looked at the slip of paper he had been given and looked up again. Yep, this was the right address. He walked up and knocked on the door. Meilin opened the door.

"It's a girl! Baka onna!" Wufei yelled at her

"I am not a weakling! I am Meilin Rae!" Meilin yelled back. "Fight me and see!"

Wufei looked a little surprised before taking his fighting stance.

"You're on, little girl but don't go crying home to your mommy after you lose!"

"Oh, I won't- because I won't lose!" Meilin declared

"You're pretty cocky for a weakling," Wufei taunted her. Li, Zachary (who was staying over at his place) and Alice appeared in the doorway as Meilin made a lunge for Wufei. Wufei steped aside easily and the fight began.

"Li! Alice!" Amanda stopped short in front of Li's home on her way to Penguin Park with Trowa. Tori and Sakura were also walking with them

"Wufei, stop- she is just a child!" Trowa told him. Heero and Liza pulled up right behind them, obviously on a motorcycle and Julian was riding his bicycle

"Huh?" Wufei was distracted for a moment and in that time, Meilin had performed her special kick on him and he crashed to the floor.

"Baka! You made me lose my concentration!" Wufei yelled at Trowa. Trowa shrugged and remained impassive.

"But, this girl fights exceptionally well," Wufei said, "I would be honoured if you were to become my training partner"

"Wufei, what about me?" Alice whined

"You will do fine without me," Wufei told her. Alice sat on the front doorstep and pouted.

"But what will Li do without me?" Meilin asked, looking from Li to Wufei. Oh, this was a difficult decision- Li or Wufei? 

"I never liked you Meilin, I like…I like…Sakura," Li finally said

"Huh?" Sakura looked up in surprise. Meilin and Alice also looked at him.

"You mean…you mean, you never liked me?" Meilin asked, on the virtual verge of tears.

"I never did," Li told her, "so…erm Sakura…do you wanna go out?"

"Li, I'd love to!" Sakura ran over to him and surprisingly, hugged him.

"Guess that leaves you and me, Wufei," Meilin told him. Wufei looked slightly happier. Alice sighed. Now she was left alone without a boyfriend when everyone else here, had one. She noticed Zachary was sitting beside her.

"Did you know that…" Zachary began 

"Really?" Alice said as she listened, absorbed, to Zachary's wild story.


	8. Crispy-fried Duo and Quatre/ Rendezvous

Chapter 7- Crispy-fried Duo and Quatre/ Rendezvous

"Quatre, do you even KNOW where we are?" Duo whined as he watched Quatre flip the map in every which way trying to figure out where they were.

"It's 9:00pm right now! There's no way we'll find our way outta this forest!" Duo continued.

"Look! There's a tent! Maybe a traveller would be kind enough to point us in the right direction!" Quatre spotted a bright red tent across the plain.

Judy stirred a little. She thought she heard footsteps and voices outside her tent. She reached for the tent flap and opened it slowly. There were two tall, dark figures outside her tent.

"Moron, go!" she yelled sending out her Vulpix. "Flame thrower now!"

"Aaah!" she heard them scream. She switched on her torch and saw a very black and very charred Duo and Quatre standing there. Duo was coughing his ass off and Quatre was politely brushing dirt off his pink shirt. Judy burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Crispy fried Duo and Quatre! Hahahahahahaha!"

Duo coughed again. "Haha very funny, now let's go- we have to rendezvous with Trowa, Wufei and Heero in the "Cardcaptors" world…"  Duo took care to put quotation marks all around the Cardcaptors, "…at Penguin Park in 2 hours and we still have to find Anastasia!"

"Yeah ok," Judy said, "whatever that means"

"It means that we have to meet Trowa, Heero and Wufei at this Penguin Park in Cardcaptors at 11pm this world time," Quatre explained to her

Judy stared at Quatre, "I was being sarcastic"

They began to walk when Judy suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute, I just gotta do something!" she ran into Ash's tent and slipped a little note under his pillow. She rejoined them and suddenly looked back.

"Did I leave anything?" she looked around and answered her own question out loud. "No" but inside she was thinking, 'Yes I did leave something- I left Ash'.

The 4 couples and two boys walked and/or rode to Penguin Park to meet the othe two boys who were going to rescue Judy and Anastasia. Alice was listening to Zachary's story about the Hawaiians playing beach volleyball with coconuts (and believing it too), Sakura and Li were talking about what they always talked about- the Clow Cards and Wufei was asking Meilin about all her martail arts creditentials, which Meilin was only too happy to tell.

"Here we are," Tori pulled up in front of the famous penguin slide, "now we're supposed to wait here for some boys and girls who are suddenly going to appear out of nowhere," he looked skeptically at Trowa, Wufei and Heero. Heero was the only one who responded, by glaring back.

"Oh, wait!" Amanda yelled, "I forgot! Ivan and Andric are stuck here as well!"

"I'll get them," Heero offered, roaring off on his motorcycle.

"Oh, Liza, I meant to give you this!" Julian handed her a plastic bag. Liza looked inside.

"The Readington uniform?" she asked.

"Yeah, cos Amanda used one of Sakura's spares and Alice used Meilin's so since I'm the only one without a sister, I wanted to give this to you because I don't need a girl's uniform!" he laughed. Everyone laughed with him.

"Hey Li, Zachary, Alice- photo!" Sakura pulled out the Polaroid camera. 

"Come on!" Alice immediately switched to over- friendly mode and hussled Zachary and Li into the photo. She waited for the photo to turn out. "Wow! Neat photo!"

Li looked at it. "Here Alice, keep it. It will be your memory of me and Zachary"

Alice looked at it before putting it into her pocket.

"Team Rocket's always somewhere around here," Judy told them as she helped them through the woods.

"Ow!" Duo yelled as his braid snagged on a low branch. He managed to disentangle it 15 minutes later his eyes watering with pain.

"Oh dear," Quatre shook his head as he examined the end of Duo's frayed plait, "you have split ends, Duo- you'll have to cut them off"

"Cut my hair?! What are you thinking Quatre?! My hair is my prized possession- I could never let go of it!" he began to hug his braid tightly.

"Come on," Quatre tried to pry Duo's finger off his plait, "it is unhealthy to have split ends"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Duo whined. Judy watched and laughed her head off as Quatre managed to tie Duo against a tree and magically conjoured a pair of scissiors from nowhere and began to snip away. 20 minutes later, Quatre untied Duo and Duo immediately ran over to the close-by lake to check it out.

"Ahhh!" he screamed before passing out

Heero arrived with not only Ivan and Andric but to Amanda's surprise Jono and Alex as well.

"Hey Jono, hey Alex," Amanda said, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Manda," Jono replied, "remember Houseparty?"

"Yeah…" Amanda remembered the camp where she met both Jono and Alex

"Well after that, me and Alex were wondering around CCC (Chinese Christian Church) and we opened a door and landed up here," Jono explained.

"So there's another portal site other than The Midnight Run," Quatre said thoughtfully

"Yes, we'll have to close it down after they leave," Heero told them.

"The portal to wherever Duo and Quatre are should be opening in 5 minutes," Wufei checked his watch

"Oh, what to do in 5 minutes?" Amanda muttered sarcastically

Heero began taking apart his gun and putting it back together in record time. Trowa joined him and Wufei and Meilin were involved in a very fast- moving sparring match. Alice was listening to another one of Zachary's stories so it was just Amanda and Liza. Tori, Julian and the other 4 boys were talking about video games, most likely.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Liza gave an insane giggle. "Hey Amanda! Let's go on the Penguin Slide!"

"Okay!" Amanda replied.

"Whee!" they yelled moments later as they went really high.

"I feel drunk," Amanda said, shortly afterwards, staggering around.

"I do too," Liza slurred slightly even though neither of them had drank anything the whole morning.


	9. Team Rocket Revelations

Chapter 8- Team Rocket Revelations

"My hair! My beautiful hair!" Duo moaned after he came around. "That does it Quatre! The first thing I am going to do is get hair extensions!"

"Who is Quatre? I'm not "Quatre", I'm James" a blue- haired guy peered at him curiously.

"Yaah! Your hair is…blue…"

"Yeah so what?!" James took offence.

"How much did you have to dye it to get it like that?!"

"It's not hair dye! I was born like that!" James yelled

"Freak," Duo muttered under his breath

"Where am I, anyway?" Duo asked

"Well, let me see," James replied, "We met you and your blond haired friend and his girlfriend…"

Duo sniggered. If Judy ever found out he said that, he would be dead.

"Then the blonde guy's girlfriend battled us and lost (you were still unconscious by the way) and we spared them because they let us take you!"

"Well that's just great," Duo muttered

"James, stop fraternising with the enemy!" a black-haired girl stuck her head into the shabby tent.

"Anya! Good to see that you're alive!" Duo exclaimed in utter delight

"Um…excuse me…do I know you?" Anastasia asked slightly confused

"Anya! It's me, Duo!" Duo said

"Um…you're not Duo…Duo has a long braid and you have a really bad short haircut," Anastasia told him bluntly.

"Anastasia, baby! It me, Duo! Quatre cut my braid off!"

"He did?! In that case, we're over Duo!"

"Why?" Duo asked, really surprised (and shocked)

"Because your sexy braid is gone and that was the thing that attracted me to you!"

"Oh please, please, please don't leave!" Duo whined. "I can grow it back! I can get hair extensions! I can…"

"Stop harrasing my girlfriend!" James stepped in.

"Your girlfriend?!" Duo choked. "Anastasia, what happened to us?" 

"I think that blue hair comes way over a silly long braid, which, might I add, has been severed off," Anastasia said smugly

"What about that red- haired girl over there?" Duo pointed to the girl who looked like she probably used as much hair gel as Trowa.

"She was my girlfriend ages ago, before I met Anya," James smiled sweetly in Anastasia's direction. Anastasia blushed and giggled.

"You people make me sick," Duo declared, "if you love her so much, then marry her or something!"

He walked up to the red-haired girl (namely Jessie) and they started talking. They came back about 15 minutes later, arm in arm- Jessie was giggling while Duo was telling jokes. 

"Me and Duo are going out!" Jessie announced as they arrived

"You and Duo?!" it was Anastasia's turn to choke. "Now you have gone too far Maxwell!"

"Hey! C-A-L-M D-O-W-N," Duo spelt out two words

"Shut up ," Anastasia shot Duo a death glare which, even though it wasn't anywhere close to the death glares he got from Heero and Wufei, still scared him all the same. Suddenly there was a loud tremor.

"What was that?!" Anastasia asked

Duo ran outside.

"Yes! I knew they would arrive sooner or later!" he cheered as he saw Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Deathscythe standing there. 

"Glad to see you're still alive Duo!" Quatre told him from Gundam Sandrock. "Sorry we took so long!"

"Wait a minute…" Duo said, "if you're piloting Sandrock, then who's piloting Deathscythe?"

A succession of insane giggles came from Deathscythe.

"Oh, hey Judy," Duo figured it out,

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Judy kept on laughing, the Gundam going all wonkapated as she laughed and tried to control the Gundam at the same time (which did NOT work too well).

"Hang on a minute! Just lemme grab Anya!" Duo dashed inside the tent and grabbed Anastasia by the wrist, pulling her outside. She saw the Gundams, then Deathscythe going crazy before passing out.

"Wait a minute! Where are you taking…my…girl…friend…" James stopped short in front of the giant robot machines

"Aaah! Jessie! Let's get outta here!"

"Be happy to oblige you!" Quatre said, surprisingly violent all of a sudden. He opened fire with his vulcan cannons and sent Team Rocket blasting off again (*ping*) 

"Aww, now watcha do that for?" Duo whined. "I'd just found my perfect match!"

"Yeah, Quatre!" Anastasia (who had come around by now) glared. "Me and James were really getting to know each other and I didn't even get to pet Meowth goodbye!"

Judy started laughing her head off again.

"Come on, Judy. Come into my Gundam and let Duo and Anastasia be alone to sort out their differences!" Quatre said slyly. Judy would have obviously said no (seeing as how her heart belongs to Ash now) if it weren't for the "Duo and Anastasia sorting out their differences" part.

"We have to meet in the Cardcaptors world," Quatre told them, "in 15 minutes"

"Let's go!" Duo said


	10. So I Guess This Is Goodbye...

Chapter 9- So I Guess This Is Goodbye…

Amanda and Liza were still acting hopelessly drunk.

"I am really beginning to worry about those two," Tori said to Julian as they watched to two girls make utter idiots of themselves.

"It's practically natural," Ivan called over, "they're high. Amanda says in like almost every email she sends to me, which is like 21 emails a day- "I'm sorry but I'm kinda high right now"

"Ok…"

"You are still into email?" Wufei snorted. "Weaklings. Haven't you ever heard of vid- phones?"

"Yeah we have Wufei," Liza snapped, "only in Gundam Wing, you're only about 1000 years into the future or something!" 

Wufei was about to say something, but was silenced by death glares from both Liza and Heero, who, after that decided to have a glaring competition (Heero won in the end cos Liza was so high she started laughing her head off)

"Coming through!" a short brown- haired man yelled as he slid down Penguin Slide out of nowhere, followed by a Chinese girl in a weird black and white suit with a big, red 'R' on the front. A guy wearing a pink shirt and grey vest followed next and then (they heard her screaming and laughter before they even saw her) you guessed it – Judy. 

"Hey everyone!" Duo stood up, brushing himself off. A strange sound met his ear.

"What is that sound?" he asked. He looked around to see Heero, leaning against the slide, mouth open, gasping for air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Heero was…laughing?!

Everyone looked at him utterly bewildered and lost.

"Heero? What are you laughing about?" Duo asked, surprised

"Your…your…" Heero was practically choking as he laughed, "your hair!"

"Shut up," Duo said, very annoyed. Quatre began to giggle and soon everyone who knew Duo was roaring with laughter.

"Your…hair…is short!" Wufei burst out into more fits of laughter. "I can't believe this…weak…joke is actually…making me laugh! Maxwell…you…weakling!" 

Trowa chuckled a little.

"We'd better get going," Quatre managed to squeeze out in between his giggles

"Yeah, we better," Duo cast an annoyed look at the still laughing Heero.

"How do we, though?" Jono asked

"With this little baby," Duo held up a small remote type device, "we, with the help of our good Dr. J, designed it to open portals to any world at any time we wish. We just twiddle this button, set the frequency and we're off!"

He fiddled with the control for a while. Nothing happened.

"Maxwell, you fool! You were supposed to spin this button first! Has watever wisdom you had been able to acquire, been cut off with your braid?!" Wufei yelled

"Shut up Chang! I'm trying!" Duo snapped back. They argued over this for a while before Heero decided he would split up the fight and state the obvious.

"Duo, you baka. You forgot to put batteries into the remote!"

"Hmm?" Duo flipped the remote over to check it out. Sure enough, the battery compartment was empty.

"Baka! Don't tell me you left the batteries back in our world!" Wufei was really losing it now

"He couldn't have," Trowa said quietly, "how did we come here, then?"

"Through the Midnight Run," Wufei told him, matter-of-factly 

"So, how do we get home?" Anastasia asked, not liking the look of Tori at all.

"Hey Li, can you…" Sakura started whispering in Li's ear, much to the annoyance of Meilin.

"Hey! You're talking about me aren't you!" she yelled

"Okay," Li replied, "if it's our only chance"

"Um…Tori, could you take Zachary home for us? His mother is expecting him," Sakura smiled sweetly

"Whatever," Tori shrugged

"And so…" Zachary still continued to talk as he was practically dragged away by Tori.

"Goodbye Zachary!" Alice smiled sweetly and waved as Zachary was pulled off into the distance

"See you round… Manda," Tori's voice softened as he waved good bye. Jono looked distinctly annoyed as he was the only one who could call her Manda.

"Yeah, see you Tori," Amanda waved goodbye and Jono looked even more annoyed but was pacified a few moments later when Amanda slapped him across the face, which really ended up going onto the back of his head because he turned his head too fast.

"Now that they're gone, we can use our magic!" Li said

"We?! Our?!" Meilin choked but then remembered that she belonged to Wufei now and decided to rest her case.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked. "The Time Card can only transport us back 24 hours…"

"The Return Card is able to return people," Sakura explained. "I think Li should be able to return you to one of your worlds"

"But the Return Card takes an enormous amount of magical power," Amanda said, worried.

"It doesn't matter, I can handle it," Li told her. The other guys looked at each other. What the hell were these people talking about?

"Are you ready Li?" Sakura asked

"Ready!" Li took out his sword. "Return Card, release and dispel! Return all these people to their rightful world!"

A dark, black void opened. Li buckled slightly, his knees giving way but he still held the sword in its position although it was taking up most of his strength.

"Go!" he choked. "I can't hold the portal open much longer!"

Without a second thought Ivan jumped in. Andric followed soon after him and after that went Alex. Amanda and Liza went one after the other and the other boys went in pairs for fear of losing each other. Heero and Duo went first, then Quatre and Trowa. Jono didn't look too happy when he discovered that he was paired with a cocky, "honourable" Chinese warrior, who, on top of everything else, seemed to piss Amanda off. Then Judy and Anastasia jumped in and Alice (who gave Li a short kiss goodbye much to the annoyance of both Sakura and Meilin) was the last to go through.

"Good byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," her voice echoed as she dropped down the portal.


	11. The Pact

Chapter 10- The Pact

"Oof!"

All 14 of them landed on the roof of the Midnight Run.

"Ow! You'd think that Li kid could at least have landed us somewhere soft!" Duo complained, rubbing his head painfully. The others were slowly picking themselves up.

"How do we get down from here?" Alex asked.

"Simple," Heero replied, "we jump"

Without warning, Heero grabbed Liza around the waist and jumped off with her

"AAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Liza screamed. As they landed, she started yelling.

"Heero, you demented psycho! What did you think you were doing?! You could have killed me! What the hell did you think?! I would love you because you "saved" me from jumping off a high building?!"

Heero looked slightly startled.

"Haha! I guess Heero buddy will always be unlucky in love!" Duo teased from above

"Shut up, Duo," Heero growled.

Duo shrugged and took out his fold-out helicopter and jumped off with Anastasia, landing safely on ground. Trowa somersaulted off and Wufei climbed down using "ancient Chinese techniques" taking Alice with him.  Judy got onto Vulpix's back (poor Vulpix!) and made it jump down. Amanda, Jono and Alex somehow made it down and Quatre decided to be the most sensible out of the group and take the stairs.

"The door is here!" Quatre remarked

"What about the door at CCC?" Amanda asked

"I think that was just a one- off thing and it so happened that those two boys happened to be there," Duo said.

"Okay…so I guess this is… good bye," Alice trailed off

"Yeah, guess so…"

"For your own safety, please do not try to visit us in the future. The warp doors are getting rather wilful and tend to twist dimensions with no warning," Heero warned them

"We will visit you, okay?" Duo said

"Yeah, okay," Liza sighed

"Goodbye," they all waved before opening the door. But the darkness wasn't confined to the door. It surged out and engulfed them all.

"Huh?" Amanda awoke with a start. "Wow, was that all a dream?"

She looked around. She was in her bedroom again. Weird. Last time she checked, she was at the Midnight Run with the rest of the gang. That's weird. She was in her pyjamas again.

"Maybe that was all a dream…" she dug he hand into her pocket and it brushed against something. She drew it out.

"The Dagger Card," she grinned. Well if it was a dream, it would have had to be a pretty realistic one.

The next day, Amanda invited everyone to her place. Liza, Judy, Anastasia, Alice, Ivan and Andric. Anya, to Amanda's surprise was wearing her Team Rocket costume and Liza was wearing the Readington uniform and Judy laughed as she watched Vulpix chase Amanda's cats around the lawn.

"Hey guys," Amanda began after everyone had taken their seats somewhere in the granny flat

"Hey," she was greeted by almost everyone except Judy, who was wildly chasing after Vulpix

"I think Liza wants to tell us something," Amanda prompted her

"Um…yeah…" Liza began, "I think we should all keep what has happened here a secret," she glanced over at Ivan and Andric, "because we don't want people to be hazards in the anime world"

They all nodded in agreement. They made a pact to not venture into the anime world unless they were summoned by the Boys.

"All for one," they put their right hand into the circle, "one for all!"

Judy sniggered. She wasn't going to keep this pact…

Judy snuck to the Midnight Run in the dead of the night. No one was here. Good. She saw a door in the side of the building. She quietly opened it and jumped in…

The next day at school…

"Hey," Liza said, "has anyone seen Judy?"

Somewhere in Tokyo- 3…

"Help!" Judy screamed. "I'm stuck in Evangelion!"

The End


	12. The End of the First Adventure

Epilogue-

A.N.- It's pretty mushy near the end but I didn't put romance there as a secondary genre for nothing you know!

'Brrr, I'm freezing,' Amanda thought as she skated unconfidently around the ice rink.

"Attention all skaters, we will now have a game of limbo on the ice. Everyone, not wishing to participate please make your way out of the centre of the rink," the manager of Macquarie Icce Rink announced.

"Guess that would be me," Amanda muttered as she skated towards the seat outside the rink. She sat down and watched as Liza lined up behind a long line of many other people. This game of limbo would take a while, she thought. Good, this would give her some time to think.

She watched as Liza skillfully skated under the metal bar. She sighed. Jono was meant to be here. If he didn't get trapped in the anime world, this would have never happened.

Jono walked quickly through Macquarie Shopping Centre. He didn't know where he was going or what he was looking for but he had this strange feeling he was meant to be here at this time, to meet someone or do something… but he couldn't remember what. Suddenly he stopped in front of the ice skating rink. Go inside, something told him. Following his instinct, he entered. He looked around. Ice skaters, ice skaters, more ice skaters… suddenly he saw a Asian teenage girl sitting on one of the seats on the edge of the rink. She looked up for a minute, giving enough time for him to catch a glimpse of her face. Now he knew that he knew her!

Amanda looked up to see Liza's progress in the game of limbo as the bar got lower and lower. 

"He doesn't remember you," she told herself, "it's no use moping about"

*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~* 

"Amanda, for safety reasons, we're going to have to erase Jono's and Alex's memories," Duo told her

"Why? What about Ivan and Andric?" she asked

"We trust them because you have known them for longer" he explained

"Will the procdeure harm them in any way?" Amanda asked

"No," Duo assured her, "it won't. It's like inflicted amnesia. They might suffer a little dizziness afterwards, but there are no long term effects"

"How much are their memories going to be erased?" Amanda asked,concerned

"Back to before they met you. We cannot risk them meeting up with you and triggering these memories"

She gulped as she looked over to where they were laughing with the other boys.

"Whatever's good for them"

*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*

She brushed stray hairs away from her face and couldn't help but laugh as Liza had to duck particularely low to get under the bar. She started tapping her foot to the beat of the song "You Can Lift Me Higher" as it came on over the loud speakers

Jono made his way over towards her and noticed she was shivering. He took off his heavy jumper and skated over towards her.

Amanda heard a small bump as someone made their way out of the ice skating rink. She looked up and was surprised to see… 

As soon as she looked up at him, he was certain that he knew her somehow.

"Um… are you cold?" he stumbled out. She nodded as he offered her his jumper. 

Amanda accepted the jumper from Jono, never taking her eyes off him

"Uh…thank you," she said.

"Do I know you? Like have we met?" Jono asked finally

Amanda smiled softly before replying, "No, I don't believe we have. My name is Amanda, what's yours?"

Somewhere in NERV Headquarters, Tokyo 3…

"What the hell?!" Judy fought tooth and nail to escape Misato and Ritsuko's iron grip.

"Third Child, stop struggling!" Ritsuko commanded

"But I'm not the Third Child!" Judy desperately tried to explain. "Shinji is the Third Child!"

"Shinji Ikari?" Misato interrupted sharply. "Commander Ikari's son?"

Ritsuko gave a bitter laugh. "Everybody knows that they don't get along! Now stop making excuses! There is an Angel up there and we are counting on you to pilot Eva-01 and save humanity!"

Meanwhile at the train station…

"Where is she?" Shinji looked around before checking his watch again "And what the hell is that thing up there?! Misato Katsuragi was supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

THE REAL END!


	13. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE:

Due to "popular" demand, I might break my little fanfiction habit and write more than originally planned. However…

(Here I'm gonna copy Liza cos she's my role model and the person I look up to the most- yeah I can see ur confident smile Liza, which is why I'm about to say… IN YOUR DREAMS! HAH! I'm sorry, I am just the cruellest friend- I know)

ANYWAY…. 

IF my story is actually that good that u want me to continue with more (which I really doubt- I have a low, low self-esteem right now), I want another 5- 10 reviews or else, consider the Epilogue the end!

If I DO get 25- 30 reviews though, I might consider continuing…


	14. Sparks of a Certain Sort

Chapter 14-  Sparks of a Certain Sort

A.N. For the sake of my poor, tired and freezing fingers, I will only call Gendo "Commander Ikari" where the proper respect is due. Double brackets and text inside them is me butting in

"But I am not an Eva pilot!" Judy said for the 300th time that day

"Be quiet, Third Child!" Ritsuko snapped. This girl was really getting on her nerves

"Have you brought him?" a commanding voice from above.

"Commander Ikari sir! The Third Child is a girl!"

"I did not have a daughter!" Commander Ikari looked furious

"Sir, I'm afraid your orders are not clear," Ritsuko said, confused

"My orders were very clear!" Gendo snapped. "Captain Katsuragi! You were to supposed to rendezvous with my son Shinji Ikari at the train station at 1200 hours!"

"We can't have the wrong person?!" Ritsuko gasped

"There's no time!" Misato yelled. "Third Child or no Third Child, this girl will have to pilot Eva-01 or the Angel will destroy all of Tokyo-3 and the world!"

-----

"Has anyone seen Judy? She's been missing for 3 weeks!" Liza commented, the third week Judy had been missing. They were at Liza's place (as usual), "using her resources" (in other words, her computer, her internet, her camera and her cat- don't ask).

"I've tried calling her place," Amanda told them, "but I always get her answering machine!"

"Do you think she's…" Anastasia dropped her voice below a whisper so that only Alice, Liza and Amanda could hear.

"Ew…NO!" Alice commented after hearing Anastasia's suggestion.

"Impossible!" Amanda declared

Anastasia shrugged. "Well, that's what Brooke on Bold and the Beautiful did when she was pregnant!"

Amanda sighed. "Anastasia, let me distinguish the slight difference between Brooke Logan and Judy Sung. Judy is not a slut who sleeps and flirts with every guy she knows!" ((So sue me, I hate Brooke on Bold and the Beautiful as well))

"Well then where the hell can she be?!" Liza yelled.

"What am I, a frickin' psychic?!" Amanda screamed back

"Calm down you guys, there has to be a reasonable explanation here!" Anastasia tried desperately to calm them down. Suddenly a flash of blinding light filled the room.

"Aaaah!" they all threw their hands over their faces to shield their eyes. The glare faded, but there was still a shining light in the middle of the room. In the midst of the light stood 5 figures…

Alice narrowed her eyes to avoid the glare. Was she seeing right? Had her angel of death finally come to take her away?

"Hi guys!" a cheerful voice called out

"Duo?" Anastasia asked incredulously

"The one and only!" Duo stepped out from the light and immediately, the light faded and they could see the other 4 G-Boys properly.

"Trowa!" Amanda hugged Trowa in delight as Liza pecked Heero on the cheek. Alice and Wufei only stared at each other.

"Wufei, I do believe you have something to say to Alice," Duo prompted cheekily. Wufei glared as he made his way over to Alice.

"Alice, I'm sorry I dumped you for Meilin. I realize it was a mistake now and I was wondering if you would take me back?" Wufei asked  hopefully. There was a moment of  deathly silence in the room before Alice started yelling at the top of her voice, startling everyone, including Heero and Trowa.

"F—k you!" ((so sue me, I don't swear too much either)), she yelled, "Do you think I am your bloody usable spare?!"

"Alice…I…" Wufei stuttered

"Shut up!" Alice screamed. "Just shut up!"

"Alice, calm down and listen to me!" Wufei tried to grab her firmly by the shoulders to calm her down, but she stepped back, eluding his grasp skillfully. He moved forward towards her to try again but then… POW! Alice brought the palm of her hand down hard onto Wufei's cheek. The force sent him reeling back into the bed. Everyone was looking on in interest now, especially Duo and even Heero- to see how Wufei would react. He picked himself up slowly and wiped away a bit of blood from his nose. 

"Baka onna," he whispered as he turned to leave the room. But as he shut the door behind him, Liza could see silent tears in his eyes.

Alice stared at the closed door that separated her from Wufei for a few minutes before bursting into tears herself.

"Why did it have to happen this way?" she asked through her tears. "I thought I loved him, I really did!"

Quatre, being the empathic one reached for her and wrapped her in a tight, sympathetic hug.

"It's alright," he murmured, "everything will work out…it will be alright…"

"You gotta cheer up so that we can find Judy!" Duo told Alice, patting her consolingly on the back.

"We're gonna find Judy?" Liza, who was slower than usual today, asked

"Der!" Duo slapped his hand to his forehead. "What do you think we're here for? To witness the evident breakup of Alice and Wufei?"  

"Well…" Amanda opened her mouth to correct him but decided not to and kept quiet instead.

"So tell us, where is Judy?" Anastasia asked

"We have received a disturbance signal from an anime world," Heero explained, "one life form too many"

"Oh really," Liza snapped sarcastically, "maybe a baby was born!"

"No, we also have proof from security cams at the Midnight Run. Watch," Heero inserted a disk into Liza's computer. "Why the hell isn't working?!"

"Because our technology is more advanced than this piece of shit!" Wufei, who had finished crying and come back into the room by now and was met by glares from Alice and Quatre ((oh myself, Quatre can glare!)), cursed as he was obviously in a bad mood.

"I guess we'll just have to update!" Duo remarked cheerfully, digging out some tools from the bag that he brought with him.

"Update?" Liza asked faintly, before fainting to the floor. Heero, thanks to his superhuman reflexes and his love for the girl, managed to catch her before she hit the floor and lay her out gently onto the bed ((yes Liza, I KNOW this sounds wrong but then what would the point of the whole fic be? =P)).

The rest watched as the two began to dismantle Liza's precious computer and talked in hushed voices about the adjustments that needed to be made.

"We'll have to update…" Duo whispered to Heero 

"Yes," Heero replied, "and then we'll need to…" 

"Uhhh…" Liza stirred slightly from where she was lying on the bed. She sat up slowly and saw all her computer parts dissembled all over the floor before fainting again.

When she finally came to (for the second time), her computer was reassembled.

"What…have…you …done to…my computer?!" she shrieked

"Calm down babe, we just made a few adjustments!" Duo laughed at Liza's distraught (which is something we all do but anyway…) 

"Now shut up and watch," Heero told them as he pointed to the screen.

"Yaah!" Liza almost fainted for the third time as she saw the new "video" player that had just been installed onto her "updated" computer but she was steadied back by Heero who, of course, was standing right by her side. They saw a short clip of Judy jumping through the door and then heard her almighty scream which, Liza and Amanda said, shook the Midnight Run and Anastasia swore she felt a tremor in the house. Alice being the only one without an original opinion, decided to copy them anyway and swore that both the house and the Midnight Run shook.

"There you have it. That's your evidence that the baka onna disobeyed clear orders to stay put!" Wufei snapped

"Shut up Wufei! Just shut up!" Alice overreacted a little and started pushing Wufei around the shoulder

"Alice! Calm down!" Liza restrained Alice and tried to pull her off him ((yes I know that it sounds wrong but hey, I'm contaminated- don't ask. Just the thought of what Judy said about Heero doing the Bum dance…ok I can see I'm freaking you people out- I'll shut up now)).

"We're going to have to split up to look for her," Heero began before Duo cut in

"We have narrowed her possible existence to 3 anime worlds- Dragon Ball Z, 3x3 Eyes and Neon Genesis Evangelion! Amanda, Trowa and Liza- you take Dragon Ball Z! Anastasia, you go with Quatre, Alice and Wufei to 3x3 Eyes, so I guess that leaves me and Heero for Neon Genesis Evangelion!"

"Who died and left you in charge?" Heero muttered, quite annoyed but they had already moved on Duo's "command"

"Here are communication devices that can be used to contact any one of us to track our progress," Duo handed out little black devices that looked similar to walkie-talkies. Liza immediately snatched it off Duo as Wufei grabbed one for his group. 

"Hehehe," Liza sniggered as she saw Wufei turn his on to full volume. She turned hers on.

"Hey Wufei!" she yelled.

"Yaah!" Wufei yelled in surprise, dropping the device onto his foot and seeing as it was quite heavy, considering its size, caused Wufei to hop around in an enourmos amount of pain.  

"That was payback for slamming my computer!" she said evilly.

"Well done," Duo applauded her, "I should have thought of that earlier!"

Wufei glared at them both but said nothing.

"Okay, let's go! Dragon Ball Z world people first!" Duo pointed a main remote at Trowa, Liza and Amanda. Suddenly the bell rang. 

"Ah shit! I forgot! I invited Warton over as well!" Amanda remembered

"You what?!" Liza shrieked

"Um…hehehe…lemme just go get the door…" Amanda made a quick escape to answer the door. She came back a few minutes later with a 19-year old boy in tow.

"Everyone, please meet Warton!" she introduced them to her.

"Amanda…" Trowa said, "…first it's Tori, then Jono and now this guy! Why do I feel not wanted anymore?" he raised his voice slightly. A hush swept over the whole room.

"Did…Trowa just…raise…his…voice?" Anastasia asked, just to be sure.

"Did I hear a tone of jealousy in his voice?" Liza sniggered. 

"Trowa, it ain't what you think it is," Amanda tried a little to explain, "he's just a friend from church"

"Maybe I'd better leave…"Warton said, feeling very uncomfortable.

Quatre sighed. "Yes, I'd better think you had. It might be better for your safety…"

He kept a wary eye on Trowa and sensed he was increasingly jealous of this new intruder. 

"Um…okay…" Warton didn't know why he as listening to the blondie except for the fact that the brown-haired guy's hair looked like it could slice him in half. "See ya Manda, Friday, YF?"

"Yupz," Amanda replied, "see ya!" she waved goodbye to him as he departed in his brother's car as his own was arriving the next month.

"Let's get going!" Duo told them. " Amanda, Trowa and Liza, goodbye!"

He pointed the control at them and zapped them to the world beyond.

"Quatre, Alice, Wufei and Anastasia?" he asked them. They all gathered in one group and with a flash of light they were transported into the 3x3 Eyes world.

"Guess it's just me and you buddy," Duo walked over to Heero, before pointing the remote control in their faces. With an almighty zap, they were on their way to undertake their mission. 


	15. Discoveries

A.N. Okay, not too many people know about 3x3 Eyes. I'll explain it as I go okay?

"Amanda, would you like to explain where we are?" Liza asked Amanda as they landed on a white-tiled platform.

"We are at Kami's Lookout by the looks of it," Amanda replied, looking around. "Kami! Popo!" she yelled suddenly

"AMANDA! Shut up! Someone will hear us!" Liza told her

"It doesn't matter! Kami and Popo are really gentle…people…" Amanda couldn't find another word to describe them as "aliens" would sound a little freakish. "KAMI! POPO!" she yelled again.

"Trowa! Tell her to shut up!" Liza begged. Trowa looked at Amanda before walking to the edge and looking down without a word.

"What's wrong with him?" Amanda asked

"I think he's still a little mad about Warton," Liza whispered, loud enough for Trowa to hear. Trowa looked up slightly in their direction but said nothing.

"Who's there and what do you want?" a slightly strained voice answered. A frail-looking green man with two antennae on his forehead appeared from within the building, followed closely by a fat, round black-skinned man dressed in exotic clothes. Liza jumped in surprise

"Amanda!" she whispered fiercely as she edged away from them. "That guy's got green skin! And the other one looks like he's been dunked in black paint!"

Amanda giggled a little bit. "I'm sure Mr. Popo will want to know that you feel that way!"

"What are you serious?" Liza hissed. "I'm not even going to talk to them! They might zap me or something!" 

"Kami and Popo? Zap you? That's almost laughable!" Amanda laughed off her fears and ran up to the green-skinned Namek. Liza shook her head and stared as Amanda started conversing with both of them.

"What does she want to pull off?" Liza wondered to herself. Amanda walked back after talking to them

"We're in luck!" Amanda told her. "Gohan, Goku and the rest of the Z Warriors will be here very shortly"

"And who/ what are Goku, Gohan and the rest of the Z Warriors?" Liza asked incredulously.  

"Hmmm…" Amanda thought to herself. To freak her out or to not freak her out… I'm gonna freak her out.

"Well you see," she began explaining to Liza, "Goku and Vegeta are aliens from the Planet Vegeta. Goku's son Gohan is a half alien and his best friend Piccolo is a Namek who's original home planet was lightyears away before another alien named Frieza blew it up"

"Amanda! We're meeting with aliens and you're just talking about it like nothing's happening! I mean, what if they try to eat us or something?"

"Well…come to think of it, Goku and Gohan DO have huge appetites…" Amanda said slowly.

"Aaaah!" Liza screamed before dropping into a dead faint.

Meanwhile in the mysterious, magical world of 3x3 Eyes…

"Thank you kindly for rescuing us," Quatre panted, still trying to catch his breath after free falling through the sky an getting saved by Pai and Yakumo aboard Fael.

"No problem," Pai smiled sweetly, "my name is Pai, and that's my good friend Yakumo!" she pointed to the boy lying on his stomach bleeding profusely.

"Oh no!" Quatre rushed over to inspect the teenager's wounds. "You have to get him to a hospital immediately! He'll die if you leave him like this!"

"I'll…be fine," Yakumo assured the worried blonde, hacking out blood.

"No!" Quatre shook his head. "I have 29 sisters, all of whom are highly experienced doctors! There's no way you'll survive without medical treatment!"

Yakumo just gave up arguing and lay there in silence. Meanwhile, Alice and Anastasia were sitting on opposite ends of Fael's back as they really couldn't stand each other much more than they already had in the previous year and a half.

"You know what Alice," Anastasia said, "I don't know why I let myself get stuck with you in this stupid world anyway. All you, Quatre and Wufei are going to do is bicker day and night about your stupid "love life" when you're two-timing both of them"

"Anastasia! It's not like that! Shut up!" Alice got a little too touchy and began pushing Anastasia around.

"Pfft… yeah, right…" Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Alice screamed and pushed Anastasia rather harder than usual.

"Aaah!" Anastasia lost her balance and toppled off.

"Anastasia!" Wufei made a grab for her but got a handful of air as Anastasia continued to fall.

"Fael!  Quickly! She's falling!" Pai yelled. The dinosaur-like creature swooped down but narrowly missed Anastasia. "Dammit! Try again!"

Fael swooped down again. And missed. Anastasia screamed as she fell. Quatre noticed some smoke billowing around Pai's seated figure.

"Pai? Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. She looked up at him. Alice gave a start.

"Pai's opened her third eye! Are you going to give Anastasia the Sign of the Void?"

"Yes," Pai replied, "she will live forever unless I die"

A narrow beam of light shot out of her third eye on her forehead and made contact with Anastasia's forehead. A black Chinese symbol emblazoned itself there.

"Meaning empty…" Wufei muttered to himself

"I'm going after her!" Yakumo yelled

"But you can't !" Quatre argued. "You are grievously injured!"

"It doesn't matter!" he ripped off his head scarf and they saw a similar symbol emblazoned on his forehead. "Here I go!" 

He took a deep breath before jumping off. They all held their breath as he caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They're gonna be safe!" Wufei said.

"Wait a minute!" Quatre yelled

"That church roof! They're going to be impaled on the iron pinnacle!" Alice screamed

Yokumo looked down and saw their destination.

"Oh, shit"


	16. Soon after Arrival

"Hold on tight Anastasia!" Yakumo warned her, before stretching out a hand towards the iron pinnacle.

"What are you going to do?" Anastasia asked. "Like it or not, we're still gonna hit that pinnacle!"

"Oh yeah?" Yakumo grinned. "By the power of Yakumo Fugi!" he yelled. Suddenly a wave of energy, which looked a lot like a Kamehameha blast, burst from Yakumo's extended palm, keeping them suspended in midair. "Hurry up Pai! Bring Fael around here now!"

"Right!" Pai said. "Fael!"

The one-eyed dinosaur like creature turned around to where they were. Anastasia clambered aboard and Quatre and Pai helped Yakumo on.

"Well," Wufei sighed, "thank goodness that's over! Now to find that baka onna Judy!"

Amanda walked over to where Trowa was, on the edge of the Lookout, looking down

"It's a long way down huh, Trowa? What if I were to do, this?" Amanda playfully, gently gave Trowa a little shove to see if he would have any reaction. But she never expected what would happen next.

"Trowa, no!" she screamed as Trowa lost his balance and began to fall downwards. She looked over. He didn't try anything to stay airborne but sank through the air, standing upright with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Amanda began to fret. What would she tell Catherine? Catherine would KILL her! And what would she be telling herself in five years time to get rid of the guilt of killing Trowa? How would she go on, knowing she killed someone close to her? A streak of light sped across and suddenly he disappeared from her view.

"Trowa!" she yelled

"It's okay miss, he's safe here," a voice from behind her said.

"Huh?" she spun around. Her eyes widened in delight and relief. "Trowa! You're safe! I'm so relieved!" Amanda threw her arms around Trowa's shoulders. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think that you'd lose your balance, which was stupid of me really, you were so close to the edge!"

Trowa gently lifted her arms off his shoulders.

"It's okay," he told her before walking away.

"Thank you SO much for rescuing him Gohan!" Amanda thanked the young black-haired boy profusely. "You don't know how much it means to me!" 

"Happy to have helped but how did you know my name?" Gohan asked confused.

"I watch Dragon Ball Z all the time!" Amanda told him

"Really? We're on TV? Cool! Wait till I tell dad!" Gohan said, excitedly

"I would like to talk to Goku as well actually," Amanda told him, "could you arrange that?"

"Sure I could! Come on!" Gohan took Amanda by the hand and led her to where the rest of the Z Fighters were. Liza followed close behind them.

"Wow," Liza admired the calmness and serenity of the place. So high above earth, it left all the noise and corruption far below. Suddenly, she bumped into a solid wall of rock.

"Ow," she rubbed her very sore (and very empty- jk =P) head. What was that wall of rock doing here?

"You'll have to watch out!" she heard Gohan call into her. "You just bumped into Vegeta!"

"Stupid woman," he growled before pushing past her and standing next to Goku.

"Him and Wufei should really get together," Liza mumbled, a little pissed that someone had finally shed light on the truth about her (jk). 

Amanda, meanwhile, was having more luck in making friends with these cross-anime world people.

"You're about to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I see," she observed their Saiyan armour.

"Yeah," Goku replied, "we're gonna trained and beat Cell!"

"Gohan will defeat Cell," Amanda informed them

"Really? Cool!" Gohan cheered

"Hn… a little kid like him?" Vegeta scoffed. "Not even a Super Saiyan!" 

"He will defeat Cell," Amanda insisted, "but Goku, Trunks and Android 16 will all die. Only Trunks will be wished back to life"

"That's awful! Then let's start training immediately!" Goku declared. "Do you want to come in and train with us?" he asked Amanda, Liza and Trowa.

"But we'd only slow you down! We're not even up to Chiaotzu's level yet!" Amanda protested.

"We need all the help we can get- please come and train with us!" Gohan pleaded.

"Oh okay," Amanda consented

"Fine," Liza said

"What about you Tro?" Amanda asked

"No, I think I'll stay out of this one," he replied. Amanda shrugged.

"Suit yourself! See you in a year!"

"Heero, are you sure that we're in the right place?" Duo asked as they walked around.

"Yes Duo, for the last time, we are in the right place," Heero told him.

"Yeah well this school uniform ain't so bad," Duo said, tugging at his shirt. 

"That's what you said about the Sydney Boys' uniform," Heero told him, "that stupid shit uniform…"

"Here we are," they opened the sliding door into the classroom. They walked in and sat next to another boy with black hair. He was small for his age and looked rather depressed. 

"Hey buddy!" Duo immediately took to cheering him up. "What's your name?"

"Shinji Ikari," he mumbled

"Why the long face dude? Live life to the max!"

"Toji Suzuhara's probably going to bash me up after school again," Shinji replied in a barely audible voice

"Where is this Toji Suzuhara?" Heero asked.

"Over there," Shinji pointed to a tough-looking boy on the other side of the room, who had short spiky hair and that mean tough look on his face. Beside him was a boy who reminded Heero strongly of Julian from Cardcaptors.

"I'll take care of him," Heero said

After school…

"Hey Ikari! Ready for the Suzuhara treatment?" Toji yelled as Shinji made his way across the empty playground. "Hey! I said are you ready?!"

He grabbed him by the collar and forced Shinji to look at him.

"I will NOT be ignored!" Toji yelled, balling his fist up into a punch. Suddenly, he felt cold metal nuzzled behind his ear. He turned around to see Heero standing there holding a gun.

"Step back Suzuhara, leave Ikari alone," Heero warned. Toji dropped Shinji onto the ground and turned to face Heero.

"Put that gun away and play fair," Toji told Heero. Heero shrugged and tucked the gun back into his pant pocket. Toji tried to punch him on the shoulder. Heero stepped aside easily and caught his arm.

"Why you!" Toji yelled, pushing the other arm forward. Heero stepped to the other side and kicked Suzuhara's arm down. All there except for Duo winced as they heard a sickening crack and Suzuhara's scream. Heero punched Suzuhara in the stomach with his free hand.

"Go. I don't plan to kill you," Heero told him. Toji, with the aid of his fried Kensuke quickly hobbled off to get some medical treatment.

"Never mind!" Duo yelled after them. "His shoulder is only dislocated!"

"Th- thank you…" Shinji thanked them after standing up.

"No problem," Heero said, "now can you help us?"

"We're looking for a girl named Judy who looks like this," Duo produced a picture of her.

Shinji immediately recognized her as the co-pilot of Eva 01. But what if they were undercover Angels? If they planned to kidnap her…and him? 

"Come with me," he said, walking away    


	17. Settling In/ Quatre's Little Mishap

A.N. Okay, Liza is probably really gonna kill me for this chapter but oh what the hell…

"C'mon Gohan! How the hell do you expect us to win against Cell if you don't train me harder?!" Amanda yelled as she sparred with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.   
4 months in the chamber had passed and the girls had learnt basic ki and flying techniques from Goku and Gohan. Amanda had done most of the cooking (which was mainly fried rice, noodles, omelette or on a rare occasion steamed flounder). Liza was taking a bath while Amanda trained with Gohan (Goku was taking a nap)

"Gohan! I know you're not using as much power as you would like to! So pound me out! C'mon! Pretend I'm Cell or something!" Amanda told him

"But Amanda…"

"Aargh!" she yelled in frustration, bringing her palms together into an energy attack. "Fight me dammit! Kamehameha!"

"Masenko-ha!" Gohan responded by firing his own attack. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud banging noise. They looked in the direction it came from and saw Liza after she almost crashed the door down and hurried to her sleeping quarters looking flustered.

"Huh?" Gohan looked on in confusion, but Amanda knew exactly what it was.

"Sorry about the shabby sleeping arrangements," Yakumo apologised as they all lay in their sleeping bags on the rough floor of his hut. "I used to rent an apartment from the drag restaurant I worked at but I had to quit cos I had to help Pai become human again!"

"You used to work in a DRAG restaurant?!" Anastasia choked

"Yep, a drag waitress," Yakumo announced as if he was proud of it, "paid well"

"I would never stoop so low," Wufei muttered

"I'm sorry, what was that Wufei?" Alice was being particularly mean to Wufei because she reckoned that he hadn't done enough to save Anastasia and he was a player ((defined in Sydney Girls' language as someone who pretends to like someone that likes him and drags her along etc))

"Nothing baka onna," Wufei snapped back

"What was that you just said?!" Alice shrieked

"I speak the truth," Wufei muttered tauntingly

"Get up! We're going to settle this RIGHT NOW!" Alice yelled

"Whatever suits you- I still have to pay you back for that slap!"

"Stop you guys!" Quatre stood up in between them to stop the fighting but chose the wrong timing as Wufei swung his foot forward and Alice did the same, in order to hit each other but ended up kicking the poor little blonde boy on both sides of the head .

"Uhhh…" Quatre moaned as he slowly sank to the floor.

"Quatre are you all right?" Alice asked as Quatre just lay there

"I'll be fine…get me a cup of tea…and…that camel piss…elephants with… and I can see the tulips! Hee hee hee!" He gave an insane giggle

"Okay… that was really random…" Anastasia commented

"I think he's got concussion," Wufei said

"Where…are you…taking me mommy? Give me a bath! I need…Mr Wiggly-tiggly! And…Ducky!"  Quatre slurred as Alice took his hand and led him to his bed

"Or more like brain damage," Anastasia commented drily 

"I'm not your mommy," Alice explained patiently, "now go to bed Quatre!"

"Will you sing me a good-night lullaby?"

"All right," Alice consented and opened her mouth to sing

"Oh no!" Anastasia covered her ears as strains of Alice's off-tune "version" of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' floated through the hut.

"Where are you taking us Ikari?" Heero asked. Shinji only shook his head and motioned for them to follow him.

"This is where she is," Shinji opened the door to NERV Headquarters and showed them inside.

"Get out your gun," Heero muttered out of the side of his mouth to Duo, "I think it's a trap- why would he cooperate so willingly?"

"Good point," Duo nodded and secretly drew his gun from within the folds of his school jacket. Heero did the same.

"Come through here," Shinji opened another door and they entered in after him.

"Attack!" they heard the cry come from somewhere in the room. A whole squad of NERV security agents were attacking them from all sides! Heero and Duo were easily outnumbered- Heero figured about 2 of them to 25 NERV security agents.

"What's the battle plan Heero?" Duo asked as they watched the NERV officers surround them.

"I'll try to fend them off- you have to infiltrate the base and get Judy outta here! They are really under-estimating the Gundam pilots!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, get going!"

"Right!" Duo snuck around the NERV officers as Heero created a huge diversion at the other side of the room. He looked back one last time as he saw all the NERV agents swarm around Heero like bees and honey.

"Good luck- buddy"

"Huh?" Judy woke up and sleepily strolled outside. All the alarms were blaring. What was the emergency? It couldn't have been an Angel attack or she would have been called to her Eva by now. Suddenly, a brown-haired man came running towards her. He looked familiar but he didn't know how. But there was no time to think about that as he snatched her up and began to run as quickly as he could with her.

"Judy- I'm so glad we found you!" he gasped as he ran

"How do you know my name? Where are you taking me?" Judy asked.

"Don't you remember me? Duo Maxwell! Shinigami, the Great Destroyer!"

"I don't know who you are and I don't know where you're taking me so LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" Judy started screaming

"Well, you can still scream like before," Duo commented wryly. 'Her memory must have been erased or modified,' he thought to himself., 'we gotta help her get it back!'

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Judy screamed again, clamping her teeth down hard onto his arm.

"OW!" Duo screamed in pain and let go of her to inspect the indents onto his skin, made by her teeth. She lost her balance and fell backwards, bumping her head into a nearby table, knocking herself unconscious.

"Well, that takes care of that problem," Duo muttered as he picked up her unconscious body from where it lay on the floor, and started making his escape.


	18. Finding Judy

A.N. HDB stands for 'Housing Development Board'- the main housing board in Singapore. They own most flat complexes

"Uhhh…" Judy moaned as she came to. She sat up on the bed. "Where the hell am I?" she wondered as she looked around the room. It looked like a HDB flat in Singapore but that wasn't possible… she was in Tokyo-3, Japan the last time she remembered!

"Woken up yet Judy?" a cheerful voice called from the other room.

"Who are you?" she asked. He came into the room and she recognised him as her kidnapper. He had a damp cloth in his hand.

She looked different to what he remembered her- she looked more…mature. Her hair was let out and she wasn't wearing glasses anymore, but contacts. Her long fringe brushed her chin and it seemed she was already over her acne stage- her skin was more tanned.

"Stay away from me!" Judy warned. "You're pretty stupid if you think I'm going to let you smother me with that ether!"

The boy laughed. "This- ether?" he held the damp cloth up. "Naw, this is just soaked in water to soothe that bump on your head. See!"

He held the cloth up to his nose. Nothing happened. She sighed.

"Alright I believe you"

"Good," he nodded and made his way over to her, "lean forward," he told her. She obeyed and winced as he dabbed the cloth over her sore head.

"There," he said.

"Uh- thank you," Judy thanked him, remembering her manners ((she has manners?! Lol- jk. Makes her sound like some cavewoman- og og. Hahah, I'll shut up now =P)).

"My name's  Duo Maxwell," he extended his hand into a handshake

"Judy Ikari"

"Ikari?!" Duo's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you're already married to Shinji?"

"Are you crazy?" Judy asked. "How can I be MARRIED at this age to my own BROTHER?!"

"Your brother?" Duo asked, confused. "Judy, I don't know how you got all this bullshit about Shinji being your brother into you head but I know who you really are. Your mind has been erased and remodified by NERV!  Your name is Judy San and you have a younger sister Jenny, not an older brother!"

"Jenny? I've never met anyone named Jenny!" Judy declared.

"How far back can you remember into your childhood?"

"I never had a childhood. I was in a deep coma for 12 years after I fell off a cliff and hit my head when I was one year old!"

Duo stared at her blankly. If this was the best story the NERV people could come up with to explain the past of "Judy Ikari", they were pretty bad liars.

"Where are we?" Judy asked after a long period of silence.

"We're in my HDB flat in Singapore!" Duo told her

"Singapore? What if an Angel attacks Tokyo-3? What will they do then?"

"They have Shinji," Duo said simply, "we had to come to Singapore because we cannot have the NERV agents finding us. Heero's already been captured and we have to figure out a way to get him out of there before they can force anything out of him!"

"That's absurd!" she dove for the phone beside the bed.

"Don't bother- it's dead and all the doors and windows are locked," Duo told her

"You can't do that!" You can't detain me here against my will!" Judy shrieked.

"I'm not- I'll let you come shopping with me if you promise me you won't have any foul play. Please Judy," he knelt down beside her, "I swear I'm never going to harm you or lay a finger on your body unless you consent to it but you have to stay here with me until we sort this mess out. You gonna have to trust me"

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to," she said

"I'm not telling you," Duo replied, "I'm asking you"

She turned around and gave no reply.

"I understand," he sighed and turned to leave, "I'm going to get in touch with a few of my friends from Sydney Boys'- they may be able to help us because the NERV agents do not recognise them"

She said nothing. Shaking his head, Duo went into the other room and proceeded to make a few phone calls.

"C'mon, c'mon pick up!" he whispered urgently as the phone rung.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Is Hann there?" Duo asked

"Yep, hang on"

Duo could hear the person yell for Hann on the other side.

"Hello?" he came to the phone

"Hann- it's Duo, remember me?"

"Oh, hey yeah- you're Amanda's friend right?" Hann replied. "And you were in Year 10 before you left! How are you Duo?"

"You're not gonna believe this, but we're in Evangelion," Duo began explaining, "we need your help on a mission"

"Arh stop the BS, Duo! It's 9 am in the morning and I really don't wanna deal with a big load of BS first thing in the morning"

"It's not BS! We really need your help! Could you get Roger as well and meet me at Fox Studios Ice-skating Rink in about 3 hours?"

"What? Okay, okay- fine, fine, fine," Hann agreed.

"Thanks dude, I knew I could count on you!" Duo thanked him

"Yeah, cya later," Hann said before hanging up.

Duo hung up and sat on his bed- man, Heero would kill him if he knew about this unauthorised inter-world travelling.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now…" he wondered. He gasped. "I have to call them back here now that we've found Judy!"

He grabbed his walkie-talkie and switched it on.

"Stop," Judy was in the doorway.

"What is it?" Duo lowered the walkie-talkie. She walked over to him and blocked the receiver.

"Don't tell your friends that I am here"

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Duo asked

"I was listening from behind the door. The fact of the matter is that this is my home now. Even if my memories are not my own, this is where my friends are and where my life is. I can't go back, I don't want to go back. Please don't tell them that I'm here Duo"

"They have a right to know!"

"I have a right to decide whether I want to stay or go"

"Alright- we'll wait for Hann and Roger to arrive, then we'll get Heero out of NERV Headquarters and we'll see how it plays out from there alright?"

"Alright," she consented. She sat beside him and looked at the picture he held in his hand of the 5 girls dressed up as the Gundam pilots on civi day. "So tell me about these friends of mine," she pointed to the one who wore a dark blue skivvy shirt and white pants, "they sound like pretty cool people"

"Yeah," Duo stared at the Anastasia smiling up at him from the picture, "they are"


	19. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

AN. Sorry about getting this chapter up pretty slow- I had a writer's block! I'm sure you can all sympathise! And is the beginning of a diary entry and closes it off

Trowa looked at his watch. It was almost 24 hours since Amanda and Liza had entered the Time Chamber with Goku and Gohan If those weird people did anything to her, he swore to himself that he would pay them back double.

"Don't even think about it," Piccolo told him, "they're way too strong for you and they would never harm Amanda"

Trowa looked at him, stunned. Did that green guy just read his mind?

"Watch where you're going you loser!" Liza yelled as she bumped into Gohan, causing her to spill soup all over her front.

"Gee I'm sorry," Gohan said

"So you should be," Liza snapped, "I'm dripping wet in soup! How the hell am I sposed to train now that I smell like soup? That greedy father of yours will probably want to eat me or something!"

"My father is not greedy!"

"Oh yes he is! Amanda had to cook 10 full course meals just for his breakfast!"

"Well he can't help it! He's just got a big appetite!"

"You're just defending him cos you're just as greedy! I swear if your father were any more lazy, he would be so fat he'd probably tilt the Earth on a complete horizontal axis!"

"Shut up about my father!"

"What's a little runt like yourself going to do about it, huh?" she sneered. "Ooh, I insulted his daddy- is he going to run along to his mommy now?"

"My father is a hero! He has saved the Earth from destruction and he also saved Planet Namek, the planet that Piccolo and Kami are from!"

"Pfft…" Liza scoffed, "any planet that the green alienish freak out there came from isn't worth saving!"

"The Nameks are gentle peace-loving people!" Gohan yelled

"Whatever," Liza said, "they're all the same green, bald, pointy-eared alien men to me! Oh and did I mention that their muscles look like they've been turned inside out?!"

She had made a drastic mistake

"I SAID- DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY THIS WAY!" Gohan started to raise his power level as he was unable to control his anger that he felt from Liza's taunts about his friends.

"What are they going to do? Eat me? And that short bald guy who is always trying to pick up girls- he looks SO desperate! What's his name? Krillin? Yeah that's it! Krillin the desperado loser! I heard he fell for Android 18 and that's why he didn't shut them off in time so Cell completed his final transformation! Amanda might be able to relate to that seeing as she's more experienced in love than I am, but from my point of view it was plain idiocy to let her go! She didn't even like him back! All she did was kiss him once on the cheek and he fell for her- what a fool!"

"Shut UP!" Gohan started screaming and the ground started shaking.

"Woah!" Amanda grabbed onto the bench top of the kitchen as she felt the ground trembling and the enormously powerful wind. "What is that?"

She looked at the direction from which it was coming from. There she could see Liza, her front damp with soup, looking utterly terrified and a screaming Gohan. She looked on in awe as his energy bubble took a yellowish tinge, his hair turned gold and spiked up and his eyes changed colour to a bluish-green as if by magic.

"Gohan the Super Saiyan!"

Later as she retired to her sleeping quarters, Liza came into her room. 

"That was so freaky today! He went totally psycho!" she said

"Yeah, you should never cuss his friends," Amanda advised, "nasty, nasty reaction!"

"I could se that much for myself," Liza commented drily, "oh well- we get outta here in 15 days! Then," her face turned serious, "the fight with Cell"

"Yeah," Amanda nodded and gulped, "we should go to bed if we want to get some good solid training done tomorrow!"

"You're right," Liza agreed, "good night"

"Good night."

Amanda opened her little A6 diary and began to write

Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan today! It totally freaked Liza out- lol. They were having some sort of argument over soup and being greedy (I didn't hear most of it). Man, Liza's not usually in such a bagging out mood (not USUALLY). I think it might be the PM* 

15 days pass without event…

"Ah, it's good to be out!" Amanda commented as they made their way out. 

"I wonder what's happened in the world while we were gone," Goku said seriously

"Oh relax Goku- it was only 24 hours!" Liza laughed. They opened the door and walked out. All the Z Fighters stood frozen and watched in awe.

"Trowa!" Amanda broke the silence by running over to the pilot of 03 and hugging him. Suddenly everyone was talking again. Liza could see from the corner, Goku's grim face as he was informed of the Cell Games and Gohan's delighted expression as he saw his mentor Piccolo again.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Amanda asked Trowa

"I tried to face off against Cell," Trowa told her

"What?" Amanda's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. "What happened to your Gundam? You made it out alive! I'm so glad! Did you at least have some of the Z Warriors with you?"

Then to her surprise, he started laughing. "I was only joking you fool!"

"Ehhh…" Amanda stared at him blankly. A huge anime sweat drop rolled down her forehead. Was she missing something here? Since when did Trowa joke?  

"Let's go!" Goku motioned for them to follow him. "We're going to continue our training on Earth! We have 9 days until Cell Games!"

"Okay," Gohan, Liza and Amanda (who carried Trowa, much to her humiliation of having to carry a 16-year old guy) took in flight towards the small mountain village where Goku lived.

"Amanda," Liza said as they flew side by side

"What is it Liza?"

"Have you forgotten our mission to find Judy? What if one of us dies during the Cell Games? Or worse than that- all of us? What will we do then? What IF Judy's stuck here? What will she do then?"

"I don't want to think about it," Amanda replied grimly, "that's why we have to defeat Cell at all costs!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

*S    


	20. The Least of Our Problems

"Goku, this isn't the training I was expecting," Liza told him as she watched him gobble bowl after bowl of chow mein that Chi Chi put in front of him. 

He put down his bowl and looked at her seriously. "Liza, I want to enjoy as much time in peace as we can. I believe that right now, togetherness and friendship is the most important thing"

"I see," Liza looked out the window where she could see Amanda and Gohan sparring playfully.

"Now what you say we do some fishing before dinner?" Goku asked

Liza smiled, "Sounds good!"

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" Alice asked worried as she watched Quatre plod drearily along, his head hanging low.

"Quatre are you alright?" Anastasia asked.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Quatre retorted irritated.

"I was just asking how you were," Anastasia bit back

"Well I'm walking, I'm talking, I'm breathing! Is that good enough for you or would you rather me skip and dance along with a bunch of daisies in my hand? I've got a headache now! Give me an aspirin!" he demanded, not at all like himself.

Wufei silently handed him 2 white aspirin tablets which Quatre swallowed.

"Never mind, it's just the symptoms of concussion"

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Alice gasped

"Yeah, a mental hospital," Anastasia commented sarcastically

"Judy, I'm going to meet Hann and Roger at Fox Studios now," Duo told her as he hastily put on his jacket.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked

"Just stay put okay?" Duo asked her.

"All right, all right," Judy replied. There had been a lot more trust between the two of them since they got onto a level of understanding.

"Try not to burn the place down okay?" Duo added with a bit of light humor

"I'll try!"

Duo appeared with a POP in front of the Fox Studios Ice Skating Rink and saw 2 asian boys standing there.

"Hann! Good to see you dude!" Duo whacked Hann on the back, causing him to stumble forward. "Gomen! Gomen!"

"So wassup Duo?" Roger asked as Hann regained his breath.

"We desperately need your help"

Warton walked past the Ice-skating Rink in Fox Studios. Maybe he could see Amanda here. She said that she'd be coming here today. He caught a glimpse of 2 asian boys and one American. Suddenly he heard the name Amanda crop up in their conversation. He looked at one of them. He looked like the Hann guy Amanda told him about. He sidled closer to listen to their conversation.

"So, that it huh?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we'd better get going," Duo pulled out his remote.

"Uhhh…" Warton found his feet stuck to the groud as if by some magnetic force and suddenly all went black.

"Amanda, Liza- I'm off to find the Dragon Balls so you stay home and keep Gohan company alright?"

"Okay," the both nodded. He used the Instant Transmission and was off.

"Now that he's gone," Amanda turned to Gohan.

"No Amanda I won't fight you," Gohan sighed.

"You're gonna have to!" Amanda lauched into attack. "Show me your Super Saiyan power!"

Gohan powered up and they began to fight as Liza watched on the sidelines.

"There they go again," she sighed. She watched as the fight raged backwards and forwards but there wasn't much of a fight to see. Within about 20 seconds, Gohan had backhanded Amanda into a nearby tree. Luckily for Amanda, her thick skull absorbed the shock and saved her brain (eh? What brain?) from any serious damage (and no, she didn't get concussion).

"I'm sorry Amanda," Gohan powered down and helped her up, "why do you keep challenging me?"

"Cos I need to get stronger!" Amanda explained. "If I weren't a human, I'd be training to be a Super Saiyan! Why don't you fight me?"

"Because I find it too hard to hurt you and I think my father's advice is good"

"You find it too hard to hurt me? But you have to! Cell isn't gonna find it too hard to hurt me you know!"

"I know that!" Gohan told her. "And that is why neither your nor Liza are going to be fighting. I know your concerns about your friend Judy and finding her is very important to you"

"But even if we die, we can be wished back by the Dragon Balls can't we?" Amanda asked

"Yes you can," Gohan admitted, "but honestly, I don't know how much a person with your power level can do to him"

"A little can go a long way," Liza chipped in

"Yeah, you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Amanda teased her about her short height yet again

"Amanda- DIE!" she yelled playfully as she began attacking Amanda in another sparring match.

"C'mon!" Amanda yelled. "You can do better than that!"

"We're here about Dr. Chin," Wufei told the receptionist, "my friend over there is screwed in the head"

The receptionist looked over Wufei's shoulder to where he was pointing before pressing the button on the intercom with her perfectly manicured, scarlet-tipped fingers.

"Dr Chin, another concussion patient to see you," she said into the speaker. Turning back to Wufei, "He'll be down in 10 minutes. Please take a seat and enjoy our lovely magazine collection in the meantime" she motioned over to a few tacky plastic seats, arranged against the wall. Wufei sighed and sat down, picking up a magazine from the top of the magazine rack.

"Aargh!" he yelled when he read the front cover and dropped the magazine like it had just burnt him. "It's a weak woman's trashy magazine!" he yelled pointing at the CLEO mag which lay open on the floor.

"Shut up and sit down Wufei," Anastasia told him sharply.

"Alright, alright," Wufei grudgingly sank into his seat, grumbling to himself. He caught a look at the page.

"Hrmph… Hair care tips… who needs them? Hmmm," he leaned forward slightly as something else on the page caught his eye, "I didn't know about that! No wonder I have all those split ends! And…" he picked up the magazine and read it, engrossed, letting out exclamations of "No wonder!", "Of course!" and "Why didn't I think of that?" every now and then. Anastasia stared at him wierdly.

"I don't think Quatre's the only one who needs mental help!"


End file.
